


Long Road

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [14]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/17041">Give my regards to soul and romance</a> by gdgdbaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road

and fanmix


End file.
